Rivamika Collection of Oneshots
by JanniAlexxa
Summary: A collection of oneshots, drabbles and songfics! Ratings go from K to M.


Hi! This is my new collection of one-shots and songfics! If you like this chapter, send me a prompt or a song or an idea for the next chapter, and I'll write it. Wohoo!

Title: Dance with the Devil  
Pairing: Slight Levi/Mikasa  
Warnings: Blood, violence and character death- 

* * *

Dance With The Devil

The young woman's heart is beating fast, and it hurts in her chest so bad, but she stands tall, doesn't let the fear inside her show. She is alone, her squad is gone, all that's left is blood and blood and blood and-

She trips on something, and lets out a cry as she sees that it's the torso of Sasha, and all she sees is

**red**

**red**

**red**

She stands up, trying to keep sane even if she feels her sanity slipping away by each second. She runs, runs away with no direction or idea where she's going. With each step there's only more bodies, more blood, more evidence of the massacre that has taken place.

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead._

Thick branches and bodies make it hard for her to move, and she trips over, landing on something that once was the head of Jean Kirschtein. She crawls away, blood smeared on her hands and knees. The thick scent of decay is heavy in the air and she gags, vomiting stomach acid on the ground.  
_How did I end up here_? she asks herself, as her tears mix with the blood that has smeared the scene, as if a child had gone finger-painting over a beautiful view. But she knows, she knows that it is no child that has caused the colors splattered all over the trees and soil; it's the Titans, and this time they lost for good.

The Titans have won.

_Close your eyes, so many days go by._

She gives up, leaning on a tree, preparing herself for the death that is coming sooner or later.  
"Ackerman!" a scream wakes her up from her slumber, and the she finds herself staring into the panicked eyes of her Corporal, whom she thought was dead. "Ackerman! We need to run! The Titans are coming!" he screams, and she understands, somehow, she understands that she needs to run.  
With the last bit of sense that she still possesses, she stands up and grabs the Corporals hand. He doesn't pull away, why should he, not after all the nights that they spent together.  
The future they planned, the whispers of a better future and the promises of a life together…  
It was all gone.

_I believe in you_

Both the Corporal and the woman are without any gear, and the Titans are running after them. They don't have much time, she knows it and it hurts so bad.

_I won't stay long... This world is so wrong._

When she spots a horse further in the woods, she understands what she has to do.  
"Levi, please, run to that horse! Ride back to the headquarter. The horse can only carry one, it's too weak for us both!" she screams to him, hoping that he'd for _once,_ just this time, would listen to her. She's wrong; she sees it as soon as the words have left her mouth.  
"M-M-Mikasa, I c-can't.." Levi stutters, as he tries to hold back his tears. How could he leave behind the woman he loves? They had made a promise to each other; to always be together.

_Say goodbye_

Mikasa knows what she has to do. She kisses him hard, and the kiss tastes like blood, tears sweat and despair, and she knows it's the last time she's ever going to kiss him. She raises her hand, and hits the man's head with a rock, and he falls down on the ground. As he lies there, passed out, she whistles the horse to come to her, and to her luck, it obliges. With adrenaline running through her veins, she manages to lift Levi on the horse before sending it away. She can nothing but pray that the horse finds its way back.

The closes her eyes, and feels a tight grip around her. She knows what it is, she has seen it so many times before.

_I see your cold dead eyes._

Mikasa stares into the bright blue eyes of the Titan, and in that moment, she feels no fear. The only feeling that takes over her body is calmness. She is going to die, and Levi is going to live. It is okay. She is fine with that.

_I believe in you_

She hears Levi scream after her, but he is so far behind that there's nothing he can do. She is determined to at least save one life, even if it would cost her own.

_I won't last long_

She closes her eyes, and instead of seeing her past, she sees the future that she is never going to have.  
She sees her wedding.

_She sees Levi_.  
She sees her first child, followed by a second.  
_She sees Levi._  
She sees her family, and she can hear their laughter.  
_She sees Levi_

In that moment, Mikasa Ackerman was happy.

_Hold on. Hold on._

She doesn't feel anything when the Titan bites off her legs. She doesn't feel anything when she's thrown on the ground.

_Hold on. Hold on._

Mikasa took a final breath. The ground beneath her was now crimson red.

_Goodbye._


End file.
